Tu y yo,nuestra historia
by Zomii-chan
Summary: Kairi y sus amigas acuden a la academia Septimus cada año,Kairi aparenta ser una adolescente normal pero un amargo recuerdo la atormenta,hasta que un día,ese recuerdo se hace presente.
1. La Academia

**Bueno este es un fan fiction que empezé a escribir hace algún tiempo en un golpe de inspiración,espero que les guste.**

**Los saluda,Zomii-chan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Academia Septimus,un día agitado.**

**********************

Las 7:00 A.M de el 13 de Septiembre de 2009 en Vergel Radiante una chica de pelo rojizo duerme plácidamente en su cama,ese día comenzaban las clases y tenía que marcharse a la Academia Septimus que para su desgracia también era un internado.

El despertador empezó a sonar,la joven ni se inmutó,no tenía ganas de volver a ese internado,unas pocas si porque iba a ver a sus amigas pero no tenía ganas porque tendría que volver a el estrés de los exámenes,a agobiarse con los deberes...Puff...Que horror y encima volver a ver a su directora la señorita Maléfica y a su tenebroso aspecto.

-¡Kairi!¡Kairi despierta!-Gritaba un niño de no más de 9 años pelinegro y de ojos azules zarandeándo a la pelirroja.

-Esfúmate Dan-Gruñó Kairi.

-¡Vamos que hoy empiezan las clases y te tienes que ir al internado!-Insistía el pequeño.

-Dan o te vas ahora mismo o prendo fuego a todos tus muñecos-Le amenazó

El niño atemorizado salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina en la que se encontraba René,la madre de sabía lo que la esperaba así que metió la cabeza bajo la almohada y la apretó todo lo que pudo contra sus oídos.

-¡Kairi Sonomi como no bajes ahora mismo estás castigada hasta que cumplas los veinte!-Gritaba una mujer desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo Kairi desde su habitación,se levantó resignada,como otro año iría a el internado y no volvería hasta las vacaciones de navidades,luego volvería a irse cuando estas ya hubieran terminado hasta el verano.

De modo que se vistió,se peinó,se lavó los dientes,,las cosas de seguido bajó a la cocina donde se encontraban su madre y su madre,René,era muy parecida a ella,también era pelirroja pero tenía los ojos negros,su padre tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules los cuales habían heredado Kairi y su hermano Dan el cual se parecía muchísimo a su padre.

-Buenos días mamá,buenos días papá-Saludó a sus padres.

-Buenos días cielo,¿como has pasado la noche?-Preguntó Ryan el padre de Kairi quien ya sabía que Kairi no habría podido dormir por los nervios.

-Bien...-Kairi al ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre dijo-Supongo...

Su padre sonrió,conocía a la perfección a su hija y sabía que con los nervios poco habría podido dormir,después Kairi fué al frigorífico de donde saco un cartón de leche,de seguido cogió un vaso y lo llenó por la mitad,se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se lo bebió de un trago.

-¿Solo desayunas eso?-Preguntó su madre.

-Si,saldré pronto y me tomaré algo con Naminé en la cafetería de la estación.

-¿Tienes la maleta hecha y los libros preparados?-Preguntó de nuevo René.

-Si,tranquila está todo hecho.

-Pues entonces ve a por ello y te llevo ahora-Concluyó la conversación su madre llendo a por las llaves del coche.

Kairi subió a su cuarto y cogió una maleta de color rojo intenso con toques negros que estaba al lado de su armario caoba,luego cogió un mochila con sus libros,echó un último vistazo a su habitación antes de irse con su madre a la estacióó cada rincón,su escritorio en el que había muchas hojas y cuadernos del año pasado,su armario empotrado en la pared,su mesita de noche en la que había un pequeña lámpara y dos fotos enmarcadas,en una aparecían Kairi y sus amigas Naminé,Olette,Selphie y Yuffie en la entrada de el internado en su primer año,Kairi recordó que se sacaron esa foto un día antes de volver a sus casas,luego estaba la otra foto en la que salía con Naminé,las dos estaban sentadas en el césped,parecía imposible que dos personas se parecieran tanto como Kairi y Naminé sin tener ningún parentesco,Naminé era rubia y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules pero aún así parecía la hermana gemela de había tres fotos,pero una de ellas acabó en el fondo de un cajón por que Kairi no quería verla cada vez que se levantara y se fuera a acostar.

-Bueno es hora de irse-Dijo para si misma Kairi antes de lanzar un suspiro y bajar por las escaleras.

Enfrente de la puerta de su casa la esperaba su madre apoyada en el coche,Kairi miró por última vez en unos meses su casa,una casa de dos plantas de color gris claro con un techo negro como el azabache,miró el jardín de su casa,no muy grande en el que había un columpio en el que Kairi se hizo una brecha a los ocho años al caerse del columpio cuando se balanceaba demasiado alto,tambien había un pequeño parterre con rosas rojas,sus favoritas y las de su madre.

-Vamos Kairi,¿a qué esperas?-La sacó de sus pensamientos su madre.

-¡Oh!Si,ya voy perdona mamá-Se disculpó Kairi.

Dicho esto abrió el maletero y metió su maleta y su mochila no sin antes sacar su és se subió al coche y encendió su pequeño reproductor de música y enseguida empezó a sonar una canción,se acomodó en su asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla,su padre y su hermano estaban en la puerta esperando a madre montó en el coche,Kairi bajó la ventanilla para despdirse de su padre y su hermano.

-¡Hasta pronto!¡Nos vemos en Navidad!

-Hasta pronto hija,que lo pases bien y estudia mucho.

-¡Adiós hermana!

El coche arrancó y empezaron su trayecto hasta la estación de Vergel Radiante.

-Y bien hija,este año cursas ya 5 curso,¿o me equivoco?-Empezó a hablar René.

-No te equivocas mamá.

-Espero que tus notas no bajen y no me defraudes.

-Descuida

-Espero artes mágicas hayan mejorado notablemente

-Um...Bueno no mucho pero si han mejorado.

Ninguna volvió a decir nada,Kairi se estremeció era cierto que había mejorado en artes mágicas pero eso no era lo suyo,se le daban mucho mejor las batallas ya sean cuerpo a cuerpo con la profesora Tifa que con armas con el profesor a Naminé,a ella se le daban genial las artes mágicas,pero al contrario cuando la ponías en una batalla ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo que con armas ya podías estar llamando a urgencias a que prepararan alguna habitación para ella porque antes de empezar la batalla ya podía haberse ,Yuffie y Olette no eran ni muy malas en una ni muy malas en otra a Olette le gustaban mas las artes mágicas y a Yuffie las batallas,Selphie por el contrario le gustaban las odia la clase de artes mágicas ya fuera con la profesora Aerith que con la profesora Lulú,las odiaba a muerte.

Sintió como el coche se paraba,salió de sus pensamientos y vió la estación de Vergel Radiante frente a ella,no era muy grande al contrario de la de Villa Crepúsculo que tenía una alta torre con un gigantesco reloj.

-Ya hemos llegado.-anunció René.

-Voy a sacar las maletas-Dijo Kairi saliendo del coche.

-Espera,te ayudo.-Se ofreció su madre.

Kairi salió del coche y abrió el maletero,sacó su maleta y su mochila,miró la estación detenidamente como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí,buscaba a Naminé,la encontró recostada en un columna sentada sobre su maleta dibujando.

-Bueno mamá,ahí esta Naminé,me voy.

-Bien hija,nos vemos en Navidades.

Las dos se abrazaron,luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre Kairi fue hacia el lugar en el que estaba Naminé.

-¡Hey Nami!-Saludó Kairi.

-¡Ah!Kairi no te había visto-Dijo Naminé a modo de saludo.

-Claro,estas aqui dibujando no te entras de nada.-Rió Kairi-¿Qué dibujas?

-Um...Nada solo la estación de tren.

-Déjame ver-Dijo Kairi arrebatándole de las manos su bloc de dibujo a Naminé.

-¡Eh espera aún no está terminado!-Protestó Naminé.

En el dibujo se veía claramente una estación de tren,con mcuhas gente llendo de acá para allá,claramente no estaba terminado porque faltaba poco mas de la mitad del dibujo,estaba compuesto de tonos cálidos y alguna que otra sombra.

-Guau Nami,a ti nadie te supera dibujando,ojalá yo dibujará así.

-Si practicaras te saldría

-No creo,soy un desastre para esto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería y allí hablamos?

-Ok me hace falta un buen cacao al estilo Vergel Radiante para recargarme.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a un café al que siempre iban antes de montar al tren,no era muy grande pero era uno de los más acogedores que Kairi había visitado,tenía las paredes pintadas de un morado muy claro y las mesas era de granante oscuro acompañadas de unas sillas rojo oscuro,la barra era de color acero.

-¡Hola Naminé,Kairi!¿Como habéis estado?-Les saludó la dueña del café.

-Muy bien señorita Heartilly.-Contestó amablemente Naminé.

-Llamadme Rinoa,¿Olette,Selphie y Yuffie aún no han llegado?

-No,pero no creo que tarden.

-¿Y bien chicas qué queréis tomar?-Preguntó Rinoa.

-Pues lo de siempre,dos cacaos con un toque de nata.-Contestó Kairi con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahora os los llevo,podéis sentaros en esa mesa de ahí.

Kairi y Naminé se sentaron en una mesa al lado del escaparate del café,así podrían ver bien si Olette o Selphie llegaran.

-¿Y bien Nami que has hecho este verano?

-Pues,lo común con mi padre me he ido a la montaña y con mi madre a la playa.

-Debe ser para ti muy duro partir el verano en dos.

-Si pero ya estoy acostumbrada.

-A veces pienso que ¿cómo pueden separarse dos personas que llevan casadas tanto tiempo y que tienen hijos en común?

-Yo también me lo preguntaba,pero dejemos ese tema.¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Pues normalitas,he ido al pueblo a ver a mis abuelos,luego una semanita a la playa y el resto de verano aquí.

En ese momento llegó Rinoa con sus dos cacaos.

-Bien chicas aquí tenéis.

-Gracias Rinoa,¿por cierto qué tal tus vacaciones?-Preguntó Kairi.

-Pues nada interesante.-Suspiró Rinoa sentándose en una silla,en el café solo había dos o tres personas mas que ya habían sido atendidas.-He ido a la playa quince días y luego he seguido con el café.

-Parece que este año todas hemos tenido veranos aburridos.

-¡Mira por ahí viene Selphie!-Exclamó Naminé señalando a una chica de pelo corto y castaño con unos intensos ojos esmeraldas.

Selphie las vió por el escaparate del café y enseguida salió corriendo hacia la puerta,en unos pocos minutos entró en el café.

-¡Chicas!¡Cuanto tiempo!-Exclamó Selphie ablanzándose encima de ellas.

-Hola Selphie-Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

Selphie vio que tambien estaba Rinoa y no dudó en darla un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Rinoa!¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Hola Selphie.

Selphie se sentó en un silla y Rinoa fué a traerle un cacao aunque Selphie insistía en un café Rinoa ya sabía el efecto que el café tenía en Selphie.

-¿Y bien qué tal el verano?

-Aburrido.

-Lo mismo digo.¿Y tú Selph?

-Veamos...Pues primero fuí a hacer piragüismo,luego fuí a hacer escalada,luego paracaidismo y por último rafting y lo que quedaba del verano lo pasé en la playa.

-Selph...¿Te has dedicado el verano a hacer deportes de riesgo?-Preguntó pálida Naminé,no entendía como a su amiga no le daban miedo esas cosas.

-¡Si y la verdad lo quiero repetir!-Dijo Selphie con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu no cambias Selph...

Charlaron otro rato más en el que hablaron de como estarían las cosas en la academia y de que humor estaría Maléfica este año...

-Espero que este año no sea muy dura...-Murmuró con un poco de temor Naminé,nunca le había agradado Maléfica y nunca le agradaría.

-Si y ojalá tengamos a la señorita Aerith en artes mágicas,el año pasado con la señorita Lulú no me gustó nada.

-A mi tampoco se centraba demasiado en la magia negra.

-Kairi a ti nunca te han gustado artes mágicas.

-Um...Puede.

Acto seguido las chicas comenzaron a reir.

-¿Qué hace tanta gracia?

Las chicas se volvieron y ante ellas estaban Olette y siempre Olette con su castaño oscuro pelo y sus verdosos ojos y Yuffie con su corto pelo negro y sus ojos color azabache.

-¡Olette,Yuffie!-Selphie se abalanzó sobre ellas

-Hola chicas,¿de qué hablábais?-Preguntó Olette.

-De las malas dotes de Kairi para artes mágicas.

-Ja ja,eso no se duda-Rió Yuffie.

-Si claro...¿Pero por qué habéis tardado tanto?

-Yuffie se ha entretenido comprando golosinas.

Yuffie mostró una enrome bolsa llena de golosinas de varios colores.

-Algún día se te caeran los dientes Yuff.-Dijo Naminé mirando la hora.-Chicas ya son las 7:40 el tren sale dentro de cinco minutos.

-Vamos o lo perderemos-Advirtió Olette.

Kairi pagó a Rinoa y seguidamente se fué con sus amigas a montar al tren que ya estaba en la estación.

-Chicas sentémonos aquí.-Señaló Selphie unos asientos.

Las chicas se sentaron,Selphie y Yuffie hablaban sobre como interceptar algunos puñetazos con agilidad y Olette y Naminé hablaban de artes mágicas iba con su MP4 puesto mirando por la ventanilla y pensando si la academia habría cambiado y en los nuevos alumnos de ó el día que entró a el internado y el miedo que sentía,apenas tenía unos 12 años cuando entró.

**FLASHBACK**

13 de Septiembre 7:45 de 2005 Estación de Vergel Radiante

-Mamá por favor no me envíes a un internado-Se quejaba una niña pelirroja.

-Deja de quejarte Kairi,es el mejor internado de Villa Crepúsculo.

-Pero mamá yo no quiero ir sola.-Sollozó

-Tranquila ya verás como haces amigos enseguida.-Dijo René besando la frente de su hija-Ahora vete el tren está a punto de salir.

-Si.

Kairi miraba por la ventanilla del tren como se iban alejando de Vergel Radiante,iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la sacó de ellos.

-Esto...¿Está ocupado este asiento?-Preguntó una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-No claro que sentarte si quieres.

-Gracias.-Dijo la chica tímidamente

-Soy Kairi Sonomi,encantada.-Sonrió Kairi,al parecer esa chica era de primero igual que ella y tampoco conocía a nadie.

-Y-yo soy Naminé Suzuya,igualmente.-Se presentó la chica.

-¿También es tu primer año?-Preguntó Kairi

madre quería que viniera aquí a estudiar aunque mi padre quería que fuera a otra academia.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Están separados...

-¡Oh!Yo...Lo siento...No debí haber preguntado...-Se apenó Kairi

-No te preocupes.

Kairi y su nueva amiga siguieron hablando todo el trayecto,habían hecho muy buenas migas e incluso las había tocado en la misma clase.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kairi sonrió al recordar como conoció a Naminé pero también recordaba muy bien cuando conoció a Selphie y a Olette.

**FLASHBACK**

13 de Septiembre 9:30 de 2005 Academia Septimus

-No me imaginaba que fuera tan grande...-Murmuró Kairi soprendida

-Es gigantesca,intimida un poco...-Susurró Naminé un poco atemorizada

-¿Perdonad chicas sabéis donde está el salón de presentaciones?-Preguntó una chica de pelo castaño.

-Nosotras también lo estamos buscando-Dijo Kairi-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

-Está bien,soy Olette,encantada.

-Yo soy Kairi y ella es Naminé.

-Encantada.

A si que Kairi,Naminé y Olette fueron buscando haber donde estaba el salón de presentaciones,entonces una chica castaña con unos ojos verdes se acercó a ellas.

-¡Hola,os veo un poco perdidas!¿Queréis que os ayude?

-Si por favor,estamos buscando el salón de pre...-La pelicastaña no la sejó seguir

-¡Ah sois de primero como yo!¡Pues venid!-Cogió de la muñeca a Kairi y la llevó corriendo hasta una gran puerta gris con una placa encima que decía Salón de Presentaciones.-Aquí es.

-Muchas gracias...-Decía Olette jadeando por la carrera-Esto...

-Mi nombre es Selphie-Dijo con alegría la muchacha.

-Encantada yo soy Olette y ellas son Kairi y Naminé.

**-¡Encantada de conoceros!**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

A Yuffie la conoció por Olette ya que estas se conocían desde sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz sonó.

**¡DING DONG DING!SEÑORES LES COMUNICAMOS QUE YA HEMOS LLEGADO A VILLA CREPÚSCULO,LES ROGAMOS QUE BAJEN EN ORDEN Y NO OLVIDEN SU EQUIPAJE.**

-Kairi tenemos que bajarnos del tren.¿Kairi?¡Kairi despierta!-Le decía Naminé a la pelirroja

-¿Eh?Oh lo siento Naminé estaba distraída.

-Y tanto,¿en qué pensabas?

-En cosas...

Las chicas cogieron sus maletas y sus mochilas y se dispusieron a ir a la sala de presentaciones en la que Maléfica les iba a dar un en la sala y ocuparon los asientos de las alumnas de 5 grado,veían como los de primero tenían temor en sus miradas y se sentaban indecisos en sus sillas.

Pocos minutos después Maléfica entró,vestía como siempre y no había cambiado en ó al pequeño escenario y se puso frente al micrófono.

-Buenos días alumnas,bienvenidas a las nuevas y a las que este año sea tan esplendoroso como los anteriores,a las nuevas espero que os adaptéis pronto a la academia y a las veteranas os digo que intentéis ayudar a las novatas a integrarse lo mejor y más rápido posible.

Maléfica siguió hablando pero Kairi hacía caso omiso a lo que decía,miraba las otras filas de sillas vacías que estaban a lados de las suyas colocadas en la misma posició se preguntó para que las habrían puesto.

-Pst,eh Nami.-Llamó Kairi a Naminé por lo bajo

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Naminé

-¿Para qué han puesto esas sillas ahí?

-No lo sé pero pronto lo descubriremos.

Maléfica seguía hablando,para Kairi era el mismo discursito de todos los años y era aburridísimo pero llegó a una parte que Kairi quería captar muy bien.

-Y bien,os habréis preguntado el por qué de esas sillas ahí.Bien pues decidido esto con el director de la Academia Keyblade hemos decidido traer aquí a unos cuantos alumnos suyos y también hemos decidido enviar a allí a unas cuantas de nuestras alumnas.

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritaron todas las chicas que se encontraban en ese salón al unísono.

-Señorita Maléfica se supone que esta academia es exclusivamente de chicas-Dijo Olette.

-Hemos decidido hacerla mixta para acostumbrarnos a las nuevas modas señorita Hermer.

-Está bien

Kairi estaba en estado de shock,¿chicos?,¿en la Academia Septimus?,oh no,no,no,eso tenía que ser solo un mal sueño.

-Y bien alumnas den la bienvenida a algunos de los chicos de la Academia Keyblade.

La puerta se abrió y un numeroso grupo de chicos entró en la sala ocupando las sillas vacías,en el orden de primer grado,seguno,tercero,cuarto,quinto y sexto.

Kairi los miraba con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos como si fueran los delincuentes más peligrosos del Universo,pero hubo uno que Kairi logró reconocer muy pero que muy bien,Sora Akashi,su antiguo sueño y su actual no lo podía creer,eso tenía que ser una pesadilla,se pellizcó en el brazo pero lo único que logró es hacer daño,era verdad,Sora iba a asistir a la misma academia que el.

-Bienvenidos alumnos,bien,espero que mis alumnas sean amables con vosotros y os ayuden a intergraros en la distribución de los cuartos será esta,edificio derecho chicas,edificio izquierdo chicos,solo pueden estar en edificos ajenos hasta las 8:30 si no cumplen esta norma serán ahora les asignaré sus compañeros de cuarto,empezemos con las chicas os llamaré y vendréis aquí a que os entregue los horarios y las llaves del Hermer y Selphie Tilmitt.

Olette y Selphie fueron a donde estaba Maléfica,los chicos las miraban con interés y algunos echaban unas miradas que eran todo un poema.

-Yuffie Kisaragi y Xion Delbet.

Kairi no conocía mucho a esa tal Xion,sabía que entró el año pasado pero se había integrado muy subió vió que era muy parecida a ella y a Naminé solo que tenía el pelo negro pero los ojos los tenía iguales que ella y Naminé,azules.

Maléfica siguió diciendo muchos nombres hasta que le tocó el turno a Kairi.

-Kairi Sonomi y Naminé Suzuya.

Kairi y Naminé sonrieron,Maléfica las solía poner de compañeras de habitación y a ellas les subieron allí Maléfica les entregó sus cosas.

-Bien señorita Sonomi aquí tiene las llaves del cuarto y su horario,espero que no me defraude ya que nunca lo ha ñorita Suzuya espero que sus notas en artes mágicas sigan como hasta ahora.

-Si.-Dijeron al unísono.

**********************

Kairi Sonomi...Creía haber escuchado mal hasta que vió a esa pelirroja subir hasta donde estaba esa terrorífica señora de nombre Malé podía ser,¿él en la misma academia que Kairi?Tenía que ser una pesadilla,miró a todos lados,a su derecha estaba Riku y a su izquierda estaba su hermano mellizo Roxas,delante estaban Hayner,y era que tenía que ir a una academia de chicas que casualmente se había vuelto mixta que encima tenía que estar Kairi en vió bajar mientras comentaba algo con su amiga,por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron pero Kairi la apartó a las pocas milésimas de segundo.

-Como ha cambiado-Susurró Sora para si mismo.

-¿Quién ha cambiado?-Preguntó su mejor amigo Riku.

-Eh nadie,pensaba en voz alta.-Dijo nevioso Sora

Todo concluyó sin novedades,la señorita Maléfica iba diciendo nombres y los nombrados salían a por sus cosas,a veces Maléfica hacía comentarios sobre las alumnas que subían como a Kairi.

Finalmente le tocó su turno.

-Sora y Roxas Akashi-Anunció Maléfica.

Bueno después de todo el año no iba a ser tan malo,le había tocado de compañero de habitación a su hermano,subió y observó más de cerca a la señorita Maléfica,en verdad daba miedo,esas facciones tan finas combinadas con esa penetrante mirada resultaba escalofriante.

-Gemelos...Espero que estén a gusto en mi querida academia.-Dijo Maléfica observándolos.

-Somos mellizos no gemelos.-Corrigió Roxas.

La señorita Maléfica les entregó sus llaves y sus horarios,Sora rezó por no estar en las mismas clases que Kairi,bastante era encontrársela todas las mañanas.

La gente siguió saliendo,cuando por fin terminó todos pudieron salir y respirar,esa sala le causaba claustrofobia a Sora y estaba seguro de que no aguantaría un minuto más ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa Sora?Estás más pálido que un fantasma.-Dijo Roxas

-Eh...Nada solo que hay dentro hacía mucho calor.

-Si claro...-Dijo Riku

-Bueno miremos nuestros horarios.

**Clase 5ºB**

**Lunes,Martes y Jueves**

**8:00 - 9:00 - Matemáticas (Profesor Luxord)**

**9:00 - 10:45 - Artes Mágicas (Profesora Aerith)**

**10:45 - 11:15 - Descanso**

**11:15 - 12:00 - Inglés (Profesora Leblanc)**

**12:00 - 13:00 - Historia de la Magia (Profesora Yuna)**

**13:00 - 14:30 - Comida**

**14:30 - 15:30 - Sociales (Profesor Ansem)**

**15:30 - 16:30 - Artes marciales (Profesora Tifa)**

**Miércoles y Viernes**

**8:00 - 9:00 - Batallas (Profesor Cloud)**

**9:00 - 10:45 - Matemáticas (Profesor Luxord)**

**10:45 - 11:15 - Descanso**

**11:15 - 12:00 - Dibujo (Profesora Rikku)**

**12:00 - 13:00 - Sociales (Profesor Ansem)**

**13:00 - 14:30 - Comida**

**14:30 - 15:30 - Literatura (Profesora Quistis)**

**15:30 - 16:30 - Inglés (Profesora Leblanc)**

-¡Vaya horarios!-Se quejó Riku.

-No son tan malos.-Optimizó Roxas.

-¿Estamos los tres en la misma clase?-Preguntó Sora

-Parece ser que sí.-Afirmó Riku

-Yo también.-Dijo Roxas.

-¡Guay!Vamos a ver en que clase están los demás.

Sora,Roxas y Riku fueron a buscar a Hayner,Tidus y Wakka.

-¿En qué clase estáis chicos?-Preguntó Sora

-Yo en 5ºA.-Contestó Pence.

-Yo en 5ºB-Dijo Hayner-¿Vosotros?

-5ºB-Contestaron al unísono Roxas,Riku y Sora.

-¡Genial!-Hayner,Roxas,Riku y Sora chocaron las manos a la vez que exclamaban al unísono

Sora se giró un momento y allí la vió,con sus amigas,parecían contentas,-``Seguramente les habrá tocado en la misma clase´´-Pensó Sora.

Riku se percató de que Sora estaba en otras cosas y le preguntó:

-¿Qué miras Sora?-Preguntó Riku mientras miraba en la misma dirección que Sora-Ah ya veo,¿acabamos de empezar el curso y ya estás pensando en ligar?

-¡Eh!¡No es eso!-Dijo Sora rojo como un tomate.

-Ya,ya...-Murmuró Riku con una sonrisita pícara

**********************

-¡Otro año en la misma clase!-Exclamaba Selphie

-Si,me está empezando a caer bien Maléfica-Decía Olette

-A mi me sigue sin agradar,da miedo-Comentó Naminé.

-De ahí su nombre Maléfica,Nami,hasta su apellido Spetimus da miedo.-Rió Kairi-Bueno yo me voy a vaciar la maleta-Dijo Kairi mientras cogía su maleta y su mochila y se iba a su habitación.

-¡Espera Kairi voy contigo!-Exclamó Naminé mientras cogía apresuradamente su maleta y su mochila y también iba detrás de ella.

-Bueno nosotras también tenemos que ir a deshacer la maleta,¿no Selphie?-Preguntó Olette a Selphie.

-¡Si!-Afirmó Selphie

Kairi y Naminé iban hablando de camino a la sección de las chicas,tenían que cruzar el inmeso jardín con una enorme fuente en el medio,era un jardín muy extenso lleno de parterres con muchísimas flores,rosas,petunias,margaritas, iban a entrar a la sección vieron a Selphie con Xion,al parecer se habían hecho buenas amigas,Xion parecía buena chica e incluso daba la impresión de tener un carácter parecido a de Naminé.

-¡Naminé!¡Kairi!-Las llamó Yuffie

-Hola Yuffie.-Saludó Naminé.

-Xion,ellas son Kairi y Naminé.

-Encantada-Dijo Xion sonriendo.

-Igualmente soy Kairi Sonomi.

-Encantada yo soy Xion Delbet.

-Yo soy Naminé Suzuya.

-¿Vais a vuestros cuartos chicas?-Preguntó Yuffie

-Si,tenemos que deshacer la maleta-Dijo Kairi

-Ok nos vemos luego,ven Xion voy a presentarte a Olette y a Selphie-Se despidio Yuffie cogiendo a Xion de la muñeca y llevándola con Olette y Selphie.

Kairi y Naminé volvieron a su charla,hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación la 216 de la 2ª puerta era de azul turquesa y al lado de la puerta había dos placas una encima de otra que ponían `Kairi Sonomi,Naminé Suzuya´.

Entraron,los cuartos de las alumnas de 5º eran mejores que los de los cursos anteriores,al entrar se podían ver dos camas situadas en paralelo,en cada cama había una bolsa con el uniforme,a los lados de la cama habían dos mesitas de noche y en una esquina de la habitación se podían ver dos armarios empotrados sobre la abrió uno de los armarios,por el interior no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño,lo justo para guardar la ropa que se pondrían los fines de semana y para los eventos del colegio,en la parte inferior de los armarios había dos cajones para guardar el calzado,luego había en pasillo,al fondo a la derecha había un baño y a la izquierda otro bañ enfrente de los armarios en una esquina había un ordenador de mesa para futuros trabajos o para entretenimiento de la integrantes de la habitación.Y por último al entrar a la habitación de frente había una terraza no muy grande con unas cortinas color rojo pastel.

-Vaya...Esto si que es un cuarto-Murmuró Naminé.

-¡Me encanta ser alumna de 5º grado!-Exlamó Kairi sonriendo emocionada

Naminé y Kairi eligieron sus camas,armarios y baños y acto seguido se pusieron a ordenar las cosas lo más rápido posible,ya que tenían que encontrarse con Olette,Selphie,Yuffie y probablemente con Xion.A ambas les había caído muy bien esa chica y no les importaba meterla en el és de ordenar la ropa y todo lo demás cada una fué a un baño a ponerse su uniforme.

El uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca de botones con una corbata azul,con una chaqueta azul oscuro abrochada con un solo botón por debajo del pecho,una falda de cuadros azul claro y azul oscuro con algunos toques en negro y con el calzado que quisieran,la mayoría de las alumnas se ponían unas parisinas azules como Naminé pero Kairi se decidió por unas converse azul turquesa que le llegaban poco más por encima del tobillo.

Cuando salieron se fueron a el sitio de encuentro de siempre,la fuente del centro del jardín.

Era una hermosa fuente redonda,con una estatua de un ratón con redondas orejas,el aclamado Rey Mickey.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Olette y Xion hablando.

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludó Kairi

-Hola-Dijeron Olette y Xion al unísono.

-¿Xion que clase te ha tocado?-Preguntó Naminé

-En 5ºB.

-¡Genial estarás con nosotras!-Exlamó Selphie que había aparecido de repente.

-¿Dónde estabas Selph?-Preguntó Kairi

-Pues dando una vuelta por la academia para ver si había cambiado algo pero ya veo que no.

-¿Y Yuffie?-Preguntó Olette

-Pues no sé me dijo que me fuera llendo que ya vendría.-Dijo Xion

-Seguramente está buscando un sitio para esconder todas las gominolas que compró.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Xion

-En la academia no admiten esas ''guarrerías'' pero Yuffie si no las toma una vez al día,se deprime,según ella necesita azúcar para vivir.-Rió Olette

-Vaya,no sabía esa faceta de Yuffie.-Se sorprendió Xion

-Ya la irás conociendo y ,más siendo su compañera de cuarto,¡ah!y una cosa,no la dejes comer gominolas antes de acostarse si quieres dormir-Advirtió Selphie

-¿Por qué?¿Qué pasa si come gominolas antes de dormir?-Preguntó de nuevo Xion

-Que te tirarás toda la noche hablando con ella ya que te dirá que no se puede dormir,se ve que a Yuffie las gominolas le dan hiperactividad y si las toma antes de dormir se le quita el sueño,hablas con una que lo ha vivido,yo fuí su compañera de cuarto el año pasado.-Contestó a la pregunta Selphie.

-Tendré cuidado-Rió Xion

En ese momento llegó Yuffie corriendo.

-¡Chicas!-Las llamó Yuffie

-¿Ya has encontrado un sitio dónde esconder las gominolas?-Preguntó riendo Olette

-¡Si!-Contestó Yuffie con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y este año dónde las ha escondido?-Preguntó también Naminé

-Pues...¡Adivinadlo!Las he escondido...¡Debajo de la cama dentro de la maleta!

-Buen sitio-Rió Selphie-Chicas será mejor que vayamos llendo a clase si no queremos que Luxord nos eche la bronca-Dijo de nuevo Selphie mirando su reloj.

-Ok-Contestaron todas al unísono.

Todas incluida Xion que se había integrado en el grupo bastante bien cogieron sus mochilas y fueron a la primera clase de matemáticas con el profesor Luxord,era buen profesor lo explicaba con la mayor sencillez posible para que hasta los que odiaban matemáticas lo entendiesen pero si no atendías podía llegar a tener muy mal llegaron a clase Kairi como no se sentó con Naminé en la fila del medio junto a la alumnos fueron llegando pero Kairi les hacía caso omiso,solo rezaba porque el individuo Sora Akashi no estuviera en la misma clase que ella para su desgracia.

Luxord llegó,no había cambiado,les saludó y empezó a pasar lista.

-Selphie Tilmitt

-¡Presente!-Dijo Selphie con su habitual sonrisa.

-Por lo que he oído sigues haciendo honor a tu mote.`La tornado del Crepúsculo´-Comentó Luxord chicas de la academia la llamaban así por la alegría que Selphie tiene y por su energía,aparte de que el año pasado por poco hace explotar la academia por pronunciar un hechizo mal en la clase de artes mágicas.

-Olette Hermer.

-Presente

-Que bueno tenerla otro año conmigo,espero que no me defraude.

-Descuide.-Sonrió Olette,a ella se le daban de miedo las matemáticas,a Kairi no es que no le gustaban ni se le dieran mal pero su pasión no eran.

-Yuffie Kisaragi

-Presente...-Dijo Yuffie sin ánimos,odiaba las matemáticas y no se le daban nada bien.

-Espero señorita Kisaragi que haya é Suzuya.

-Presente

-Bien señorita Suzuya sus calificaciones el año pasado estuvieron bastante bien,espero que sigan así.Roxas Akashi

-Presente

-Bien señorito Akashi,por sus calificaciones veo que no se le dan mal las matemá Akashi

Kairi al oir ese nombre se quedó boquiabierta,¿Sora en su clase?.¡No podía ser!Miró para todos lados y ahí estaba sentado al otro extremo de la clase,tan tranquilo mientras ella solo pensaba `¡tierra trágame!´ o `¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?´

-Kairi Sonomi

-Presente-murmuró ella con la vista en su pupitre,sabía que en ese momento Sora la estaría buscando con la mirada y ella no quería volver a cruzar su mirada con la de el,Luxord hizo un comentario sobre ella al que no hizo caso,Luxord siguió pasando lista,cuando hubo terminado puso unos ejercicios,Kairi copió los ejercicios y puso atención en ellos,eran de un tema que dieron poco antes de acabar 4º grado y le resultaban fáciles,cuando hubo terminado los 5 ejercicios miró a su alrededor,Olette estaba revisando sus ejercicios a la vez que jugueteaba con un boli,seguramente sería la octava o la novena vez que los repasaba,Naminé estaba corrigiendo un fallo que había tenido en el 3er ejercicio,Selphie estaba canturreando en voz baja mientras miraba su hoja como si estuviera repasando y Yuffie estaba haciendo los ejercicios,pero tenía una cara de agonía y cansancio como si estuviera haciendo mil flexiones.-``El cerebro le va a empezar a hechar humo´´-Pensó riendose para sus tuvo más remedio que ponerse a repasar los ejercicios.

************************

Sora estaba terminando el último ejercicio cuando levantó la vista y vió a Kairi pasear su mirada por la clase,se preguntaba que estaría mirando,seguramente ya habría acabado,la conocía muy bien,demasiado bien,sabía que aunque las matemáticas no fueran su gran pasión no se le daban repente se dió cuenta de que estaba sonriendo mirando a una chica que parecía estar pasándolo mal con los mal no recordaba se llamaba Yuffie Kisaragi.-``Pobre´´-Pensó Sora

Volvió a sus ejercicios y los acabó,poco después de que acabara Luxord anunció que le entregaran las hojas,miró el reloj,la clase había preguntó que clase tocaba ahora y sacó su horario.-``Artes mágicas,genial...´´-Pensó irónicamente,las odiaba tanto como Kairi,a el se el daba bien pelear con espadas y cualquier otra arma,pero utilizar los hechizos...Puf...Era mejor que ni lo intentara ya que alguien podría salir herido.

***********************

El profesor Luxord recogió las hojas pero Kairi vió que le costó que Yuffie le diera la hoja,seguramente le habría costado mas de 20 minutos hacer el primer ejercicio,pero bueno Yuffie era así y se la quería igualmente,recorrió de nuevo la clase con su mirada y vió a Sora mirando su horario,hacer una mueca de disgusto y otra de ironía asi que ella también sacó su horario y vió que había artes mágicas,horror.

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?-Preguntó Naminé a Kairi.

-Artes mágicas.-Contestó Kairi luego de dar un gran suspiro

-¡Oh genial!-Exclamó Naminé

-Tienes suerte como a ti se te dan bien.-Se quejó Kairi

-Si te concentraras te saldrían los hechizos-La reprochó Naminé

-Ya lo sé Nami,pero no me sale.

-Concéntrate en una sola cosa mientras piensas el hechizo.

-No entiendo

-Haber,como te lo explico...Por ejemplo el hechizo ``Levito´´,repites esa palabra muchas veces mientras piensas en una sola cosa,por ejemplo en la persona que quieres levitar.

-MmMm...Lo intentaré pero a ver que hechizo practicamos hoy.

En ese momento entró la señorita Aerith,era una mujer joven de pelo castaño recogida en una trenza con un rosado una de las profesoras más simpáticas que había,si un ejercicio te salía mal no te lo reprochaba.

-Buenos días chicos,bien espero que este año hayáis empezado con ganas.-Saludó amablemente Aerith

-¡Si!-contestó la clase al unísono.

-Bien pues por medidas de seguridad haremos las clases en el patio,asi que seguidme-Anunció saliendo por la puerta.

En ese momento todos los alumnos se levantaron y empezaron a salir en dirección al patio,Kairi sabía el por qué de hacer las clases en el patio,el año pasado Selphie se equivocó al pronunciar el hechizo ``Levito´´ y pronunció el hechizo ``Explot´´ y por poco hacer explotar la academia.

Llegaron a patio,mas bien a uno de los patios,era una pista roja,se dieron cuenta de que había muchos montoncitos de hojas bien recojidos,seguramente serían para la clase.

-Bien hoy practicaremos los hechizos ``Piro´´ y ``Regeneret´´.Situáos cada uno enfrente de un montón de hojas y tratad de quemadlo y luego de regenerarlo-Explicó la señorita Aerith.

Todos los alumnos se situaron enfrente de un montón de hojas he intentaron quemarlo pero a la mayoría no les salía y algunos solo quemaban unas pocas hojas.

Kairi miró a Naminé que estaba a su lado,tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pronunciando un hechizo muy bajito,entonces extendió una mano hacía el montón del hojas y abrió los ojos,pronunció el hechizo para si misma en voz alta y el montón de hojas ardió.Toda la clase se quedó sorprendida,a nadie le salían los hechizos tan rápido como a Naminé,era imposible superarla,le salía bien tanto la magia negra como la magia blanca,podía hacer explotar un árbol como generar un escudo.

-Bien señorita Suzuya,veo que sus dotes para los hechizos siguen siendo espléndidas-Felicitó Aerith

-Gracias señorita Aerith.

Naminé volvió con su trabajo,volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes,cerró los ojos y pronunció el hechizo varias veces,luego volvió a extender la mano a las cenizas que había y volvió a pronunciar el hechizo en voz alta para si cenizas se regeneraron y el montón de hojas volvía a estar ahí.Kairi envidiaba a su amiga en ese aspecto,intentó varias veces quemarlo pero era imposible,muchas veces pensaba que su aura mágica no era lo suficientemente buena pero ahora comprendía que debía esforzarse más.

-Pst,eh Nami.-Llamó Kairi por lo bajo

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Naminé

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Cierra los ojos y piensa en el montón de hojas y pronuncia el hechizo varias veces,luego cuando creas que estás lo suficientemente concentrada ejecútalo.

-Gracias

-De nada,para eso están las amigas

Kairi lo intentó,cerró los ojos,y pensó el el montón de hojas,pronunció Piro varias veces para si misma en bajito,después de repetirlo varias veces miró el montón y pronunció pocas hojas arideron,no era mucho pero era un avance.

-Tranquila,con la práctica te saldrá-La animó Naminé

-Gracias Nami.-Agradeció Kairi.

-Señorita Sonomi veo que ha mejorado.-Comentó Aerith

-Bueno,es gracias a Naminé.

-En ese caso enhorabuena a las dos.¡Voy un momento a por el material del siguiente hechizo seguid practicando!-Anunció Aerith,despues se fué al almacén a por mas material.

En ese momento Selphie estaba practicando el hechizo,cuando de repente en vez de arder el montón de hojas empezó a arder un árbol que estaba a poco mas de 5 metros de Selphie.

-¿¡Selphie que has hecho!?-Gritó Xion

-¡No lo sé!¡No lo he hecho a propósito!-Se quejó Selphie

-¡Si no lo apagas se quemarán los otros árboles que estan cerca!-Dijo Olette.

-¿¡Qué puedo hacer!?Eh...Esto...¡Levito!-Pronunciaba Selphie intentando en vano que el árbol levitara para hacerlo explotar.

-¡Naminé!-Gritó Kairi-¿Sabes algún hechizo para apagar fuego?

-¡No sé,espera...!-Decía Naminé nerviosa mientras pensaba-¡Espera!-Exclamó mientras cogía su libro de hechizos y pasaba las páginas rápidamente.-¡Ya lo tengo!-Dijo mientras iba corriendo seguida de Kairi al lado de Selphie que lanzaba conjuros en vano a diestro y siniestro-¡Apartad!-Exclamó de nuevo mientras se situaba enfrente del árbol guardando distancia para no puso a concentrarse,el incendio se estaba expandiendo demasiado rápido.

-¡Naminé deprisa!-Se impacientaba Yuffie

-¡Lo intento!-Decía Naminé con los ojos cerrados,de repente los abrió y extendió su mano-¡Aqua!

Un enorme cantidad de agua apareció de repente cayendo sobre los árboles y sobre nuestro grupo de amigas dejándolas empapadas.

-Nami tenías que apagar el incendio no a nosotras-Decía Kairi mientras se apartaba unos mechones de pelo de la cara.

-¡Encima!Era un hechizo de magia avanzada,bastante es que he podido hacerlo a la primera.

-Bueno pero eso no importa lo importante es que estáis bien.-Comentó la señorita Aerith que había aparecido detrás de ellas

-¡Señorita Aerith!-Dijeron las 6 al unísono.

-Has actuado muy rápido Naminé,era un hechizo realmente difícil,te felicito aunque tu puntería no fué del todo buena.-Reflexionó la señorita Aerith con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias...-Naminé tenía la mirada baja,estaba muy disgustada,ese hechizo podría haber salido mal y alguien podía haber resultado herido.

-Bien ahora id a a pillar un resfriado.

Kairi y las demás fueron a sus cuartos a cambiarse,estaban heladas.

**********************

Era increíble como esa tal Naminé había apagado el incendio que la otra chica llamada Selphe había causado,inocentemente claro,había oído que esa Selphie por poco hace explotar la academia entera el año pasado y no le extrañó que por poco la incendie.

Estaba tan tranquilo prácticando en vano el hechizo cuando recorrió la clase con su estaba practicando el hechizo pero a ella tampoco le salía,miró otra vez a la clase,a muchos no le salía y eso le aliviaba,-``Mal de muchos,consuelo de tontos´´-pensó,recorrió otra vez la clase con la mirada,estaba empezando a aburrirse cuando volvió su mirada a Kairi,se dió cuenta de que estaba mirando a su compañera de al lado que en unos segundos había hecho arder el montón de hojas cuando hacía unos 5 minutos que había empezado la clase,la señorita Aerith la feicitó,luego vió que también en unos segundos había regenerado el montón de hojas.

-Impresionante,¿eh?-Comentó Roxas

-Si,para mi es imposible hacer arder estas hojas.-Se quejó Sora

-No es tán difícil.-El optimista de Roxas siempre estaba dándole ánimos.

-No optimizes tanto que tu solo has quemado 4 hojas.

-Pero ya es algo.

-Um...Lo que tu digas.-Volvió la mirada a Kairi aunque el motivo no lo sabía,supongo que estaba interesado en como era su vida en la academia,aunque tambien tenía la impresión de que no era eso solo,vió que estaba hablando con su amiga,luego vio como intentaba de nuevo el hechizo y conseguía quemar unas pocas hojas,Kairi sonrió levemente,Sora también sonrió no sabía por qué le hacía feliz ver a Kairi sonrienedo,-``¿¡Pero en qué estoy pensando!?´´-Pensó Sora

Se oyó a una alumna chillar,se giró para ver que pasaba,un árbol estaba ardiendo,vió como Kairi le decía a su amiga si sabía algún hechizo para apagar fuegos y luego vió a esa tal Naminé buscar en un libro de hechizos he ir corriendo a el árbol en llamas,lo apagó con un hechizo de magia avanzada,apagó el incendio pero también empapó a sus amigas y a ella señorita Aerith las mandó que fueran a cambiarse

-Impresionante.-Volvió a decir Roxas-Ese hechizo es de 6º grado y esa chica ha podido ejecutarlo sin problemas,¡es una genia!

-¿Ahora no me vas a decir que te gusta,verdad Roxas?-Dijo Riku sonriendo pícaramente,con el tema de las chicas es muy pesado,se empeña que buscarles novia con la excusa de que eso hacen los amigos pero Sora creía que lo único que quería era emparejarles con alguna chica para luego el ligarse a alguna de sus amigas.

-¿¡P-p-pero que dices Riku!?¡Estás mál de la azotea!-Dijo Roxas

-Si claro,mientes,te gusta...-Insistía Riku

-¡Claro que no!Solo estaba soprendido por sus dotes para la magia.-Roxas estaba más rojo que un tomate,tanto,que si fuera a un concurso de tomates le echarían por profesional.

-Si tú lo dices...-Por una vez Riku se había rendido en una de sus múltiples peleas verbales.

*********************

Kairi y Naminé llegaron a su cuarto,enseguida Kairi cogió un uniforme de repuesto que tenían por si se manchaban o si se rompía y se fué a dar una ducha é hizo lo és de ducharse Kairi salió del baño secándose el pelo con una ó un ruido proveniente del baño de Naminé,llamó a la puerta pero parece ser que por el ruido no lo oía,decidió entrar.

-¿Nami?

-¡Ah!-se sobresaltó Naminé-¿Qué quieres Kairi?

-Nada solo que oí un ruido proveniente de aquí y me preocupé.

-Tranquila solo era el secador.

-Ok-Kairi se dió cuenta de que su amiga no tenía buena cara.-¿Y el por qué de esa cara?

-Pues...Es que el hechizo que utilizé lo íbamos a dar en 6º grado y he oído que a los de 6º les está costando mucho y no me imagino lo que hubiera podido pasar si hubiera salido mal...

-Tranquila Nami,fué mejor que lo ejecutaras tu que eres la mejor en artes mágicas de todo 5º grado por no decir de toda la academia que lo hubiera hecho Selphie,si Selphie lo hubiera hecho habría inundado la escuela.

-MmMm...Tienes razón.

-Además gracias a que tu nos mojaste hemos perdido lo que quedaba de artes mágicas.-Rió Kairi

-Claro como las odias a muerte te alegras...-Le reprochó riendo Naminé

**¡TOC TOC!**

-¿Quién puede ser?-Preguntó Kairi

-Lo más probable es que sea Selphie,o Yuffie,o Xion u Olette.

-Puede ser.

Kairi abrió la puerta para ver quien había llamado,la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se borró de inmediato al ver quien estaba en la puerta,Sora Akashi.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sora?-Gruñó Kairi

-Tranquila Kairi,la profesora Aerith quiere saber si ya estáis listas.

-Dile que si,ahora,márchate.-Dijo Kairi cerrando la puerta pero en ese momento el pie de Sora se interpuso impidiéndoselo.

-No me has dejado terminar,dice que si estáis listas que no hace falta que volváis a clase ya que la hora ha terminado.

-Gracias,ahora adiós.-Kairi de nuevo volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta,Sora que había intentado mantener un tono calmado en la ''amena'' conversación con Kairi no se contuvo.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo!?-Rugió Sora-Cuando éramos pequeños nos pasábamos el día juntos pero desde hace 3 años te comportas como si tuviera la peste,¿me quieres decir que puñetas te pasa Kairi?

-Lo que me pase a mi contigo no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Si que es asunto mío!Antes eras mi mejor amiga pero un día de repente no querías saber nada de mí,hablabas lo justo conmigo y ahora para el colmo me ya estoy harto de todas esas tonterías,me vas a decir que pasa ahora y aquí.

-Deberías saberlo.

Naminé que había oído gritos salió a ver que pasaba y vio a Sora en la puerta y a Kairi mirándolo con odio.

-¿Kairi qué ocurre?-Preguntó Naminé preocupada,conocía muy bien a Kairi y sabía que estaba a punto de cabrearse como nunca lo había hecho.

-Oh Nami,no ocurre nada,ve al patio,seguro que Selphie,Olette,Yuffie y Xion te están esperando,ahora voy.

-Está bien.

Naminé salió de la habitación,Kairi vió como bajaba las escaleras,cuando ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para que no oyera nada Sora volvió a preguntar.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar,¿qué rayos te pasa conmigo Kairi?

-Te repito,deberías saberlo ya que tu fuiste el causante.

-¿Yo?No te hize absolutamente nada,no se de que me hablas.

-Ahora no te hagas el tonto,lo sabes muy bien

-¿¡Pero qué te hize!?No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas.

-¡Sora Akashi deja de hacer el tonto!¡Sabes muy bien que le dijiste a Seifer que me dijera que no me querías volver a ver y que era un estorbo para ti!

Kairi se enfureció salío de la habitación,cerró con llave y se dirigió a la estatua donde la esperarían sus amigas.

****************************

Sora estaba en estado de shock,¿cuándo dijo eso él?,no,nunca lo había dicho,Kairi nunca sería un estorbo en su vida,ese maldito de Seifer había mentido a Kairi para crear un conflicto entre ellos dos y Kairi se lo había creí maldito se iba a llevar una paliza cuando volviera a Vergel ahora lo que importaba era explicarle todo a Kairi pero ella seguramente no querría escucharle.

-¡Sora!-Gritó Roxas

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Sora de mala gana.

-¿Dónde estabas?Te he buscado por todas partes

-Haciendo lo que la señorita Aerith me había mandado.

-Ok,si ya has terminado vamos al patio Riku está allí.

-Si,vamos.

Sora y Roxas llegaron al patio y enfrente de la fuente estaban hablando con Kairi y sus amigas con Riku quien seguía con su ''plan''.

-¡Por fin vienes Sora!¿Se puede saber qué hacías?-Dijo Riku

-Cosas.-Murmuró Sora mirando fríamente a Kairi.

-Lo que tu digas...Bueno chicas ellas son Roxas y Soras.

-Encantada yo soy Olette-se presentó Olette y enseguida empezó a presentar a sus amigas-y ellas son Xion,Selphie más conocida por aquí como `La terremoto del Crepúsculo´,Naminé,Kairi y Yuffie.

-Encantados.-Dijeron los mellizos al unísono.

-Igualmente-Dijo Naminé por sus amigas.

-¿Tú eres la qué ha provocado el incendio hoy no?-Preguntó Sora mirando a Selphie.

-Eh...Bueno si pero no a sido a propósito...-Rió nerviosamente Selphie.

-Ahora te cambiarán el mote,desde hoy serás `La pirómana del Crepúsculo´-Comentó Olette

-Bueno con tal de que no incendies la academia.-Rió Riku

-Tranquilo,por poco la hace explotar el año pasado.-Contó Xion

-Pero por suerte Naminé paró a tiempo le incendio.-Suspiró Yuffie mirando a Naminé

-Si pero nos regó a todas.-Se quejó Kairi

-Habló la experta en hechizos-Ironizó riendo Naminé

-Ironizó la experta en batallas-Siguió el juego Kairi

Todos se echaron a reir incluidas Naminé y Kairi,ambas eran muy parecidas en aspecto pero por dentro totalmente opuestas.

-¡Roxas,Sora,Riku!-Les llamó alguien por la espalda.

Hayner y Pence venían corriendo.

-¿Dónde...estábais?-Dijo jadeando Hayner por la carrera

-Estábamos aqui hablando,chicas ellos son Hayner y Pence.-Comentó Roxas

-Encantada,yo soy Kairi y ellas son Naminé,Selphie,Yuffie,Xion y Olette.

-Encantados-Dijeron al unísono

-Igualmente-Sonrió Olette

**¡RING!¡RING!¡RING!**

-¿Ya se ha terminado el descanso?-Se quejó Selphie

-¿Qué nos toca ahora?-Preguntó Olette

-Pues...-vaciló Kairi mirando su horario-La asignatura favorita de Naminé-ironizó-Inglés...-Concluyó mirando a Naminé maliciosamente

-Vaya mi suerte...¿Y después?-Se quejó Naminé

-Pues...Historia de la Magia...Vaya asco de clase...-Gruñó Kairi

-Que pena,pobrecita Kairi -ironizó Naminé-Bueno,¿nos vamos yendo? Ya sabéis como se pone Leblanc cuando alguien llega tarde...

-¿Cómo se pone?-Preguntó Roxas

-Hoy lo averiguaréis si alguien llega tarde.-Dijo Naminé

Total,se fueron a la clase de inglés de la señorita Leblanc,era una mujer rubia y al parecer muy estricta tanto como con las notas como con el comportamiento,podía detectar hasta la más mínima mosca volando por la clase,interceptaba las notitas como nadie,vamos que en su clase sería mejor que ni te movieras y que solo miraras a la pizarra ya que le irritaba que algún alumno no atendiese.

Llegaron a tiempo y Kairi y Naminé se sentaron juntas cerca de Sora y Roxas,luego detrás de Sora y Roxas se sentaron Hayner y Riku y al lado de la ventana cerca de ellos se sentaron Olette y Selphie y a la derecha de Hayner y Riku se sentaron Yuffie y Xion.

A Sora no le gustaban mucho los idiomas pero no sabía como aprobaba,en cambio a su hermano,Roxas,le chiflaban,disfrutaba con cada clase y con cada explicación,lo entendía todo con oírlo una sola vez mientras que Sora lo entendía a la trigésima vez y eso con suerte.

Recorrió la clase con la mirada,Todos los demás atendían,vió a un chico que no atendía,estaba entretenido haciendo una torre con su sacapuntas,su goma y su lápiz.

-¡Señorito Renfort!¡Esperaba que aunque no le guste mi clase atendiera,seguro que así sacaría mejores notas!-Gritó Leblanc al chico que estaba jugueteando con sus cosas.

-Lo siento señorita Leblanc...-Se disculpó el chico atemorizado

-¡Nada de lo siento!¡La lección ya está explicada y como veo que no tenía intenciones de atender a las siguientes salga de clase!-Leblanc subía el tono de voz a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

El chico salió atemorizado de la clase y Leblanc siguió explicando.

**********************

A Kairi le encantaba el inglés por lo que gruñó cuando la hora acabó y vino la profesora Yuna,Yuna también era una de las profesoras más simpáticas de la academia,tenía un corto cabello castaño con un largo mechón de pelo envuelto en una cinta roja.

La clase transcurrió normal,Kairi se despistó varias veces pero en general atendió.Sin darse cuenta empezó a pensar en el día que decidió sacar de su vida a Sora Akashi.

**FLASHBACK**

4 de Julio de 2006,18:00 P.M,Vergel Radiante

Una joven pelirroja buscaba a alguien por las calles,de repente vió a un conocido y fué a preguntarle

-¡Seifer!-Le llamó Kairi-¿Has visto a Sora?

Seifer se quedó un momento pensativo pero luego con una sonrisa maliciosa que Kairi pasó inadvertida djio:

-Si y me ha dicho que te diga que no te quiere ver más y que eres un estorbo para el.

-¿De verdad te dijo Sora eso?-Kairi estaba muy sorprendida,sentía que no podía respirar y que algo le oprimía el pecho.

-¿Por qué iba yo a mentirte?

-Hum...Vale,muchas gracias Seifer.

Kairi fué con paso aparentemente tranquilo pero en cuanto cruzó la esquina empezó a correr trantando de esquivar a la gente que había por allí,¿cómo Sora había dicho eso?,¿acaso ella era tan tonta como para no haberse dado cuenta de que era un estorbo para Sora?.

Cuando llegó a su casa se echó en su cama y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho,después de un largo rato de llorar levantó la vista,vió que en su mesilla de noche había una foto de ella y Sora,estaban en la playa y los dos sonreían felices,se habían tomado la foto hacía ese día dos semanas,con furia cogió la foto y la miró,sin apartar la mirada dijo:

-Si eso es lo que piensas,entonces,descuida,no seré más un estorbo en tu vida.

Y sin más dilación abrío el primer cajón de la mestia de noche y arrojó la foto al fondo del cajón y lo cerró.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo ^^.Iré subiendo los siguientes cuando pueda y tenga tiempo.**

**Creo que no hay nigún fallo ortográfico,si lo hay,perdónenme.**

**Los saluda,Zomii-chan~  
**


	2. El Centro Comercial,olvida tus palabras

Capítulo 2

El centro comercial,olvida tus palabras.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Kairi y Sora mantuvieron esa conversación y Sora había intentado varias veces hablar con ella,más,Kairi no daba su brazo a Viernes y a pesar de ser la primera semana estaban agobiadísimos con tantos deberes.

-Uff,Nami te juro que no puedo más-Se quejaba Kairi mientras iba a su habitación con Naminé después de cuatro horas de clase.

-Venga Kairi que ya solo quedan 2 clases y seremos libres.

-¿Te vas a ir a tu casa este finde?-Preguntó Kairi

-No,me quedaré todos los fines de semana aquí,no tengo ganas de ver a discutir a mis padres sobre con quien debo ir.-Suspiró Naminé

-Entonces al menos no estaré sola.

Kairi abrió la puerta de la habitación ,tiró su cartera al lado de su cama y se tumbó en é sin en cambio dejó su cartera cuidadosa mente en su cama y se sentó.

-¿Las demás se van?

-Pues...Yuffie y Xion creo que sí y Selphie aún no lo sabe

-Bueno pero entonces no solo estarás sola conmigo.

-Tienes razón,¿quieres hacer algo este finde?

-Pues no sé...Había pensado en quedarme dibujando el jardín de la academia.

-¡Aww vamos Nami!Has hecho el mismo dibujo tres mil veces en los años que llevamos en la academia.

-Pues dibujaré otra cosa.

-Yo había pensado que podíamos ir al centro comercial a hacer algunas compritas y comer allí,¿no crees?

-Si es un buen plan pero...

-¡Ok entonces el Sábado a las 10:15 en la puerta de la academia!¡Voy a avisar a las demás!

Kairi salió del cuarto con una gran sonrisa en los labios y dejó a Naminé en la habitación quién enseguida se puso a é a la habitación 302 de la 3ª planta que era la habitación de Selphie y Olette,enseguida Olette la abrió la puerta y Kairi entró de golpe.

-¡Olette tengo algo que decirte!-Exclamaba Kairi dando saltitos de alegría.

-¿¡Qué!?¿¡Qué!?¿¡Has quedado con un chico,a que si!?-''Bromeaba'' Olette.

-No boba,Nami y yo vamos a ir al centro comercial este Sábado y he venido a preguntarte si querías venir con nosotras

-Ah...Si,claro ya me lo suponía,era broma.

-¿Y Selphie?

-No lo sé pero vete a saber,segur que esta por ahí intentando quemar algo...o a alguien

-Pues me voy a buscarla,el Sábado a las 10:15 en la entrada de la academia,no te olvides.-Concluyó Kairi mientras salía por la puerta.

Kairi se fué en busca de Selphie,aunque se imaginaba que tardaría un rato ya que podía estar en cuqluier parte,si algo sabía de Selphie es que sin magia ni nada podía ser omnipresente,hacía todo tan rápido que podía ir a tres lugares a la vez en menos de 5 minutos,miró en la biblioteca,en el comedor,en el jardín,en el laboratorio y en el gimnasio,al final de puro cansancio se sentó en el borde de la fuente del patio cuando alguien la llamó.

-¡Kai!-Gritaba Selphie.

-¡Selph!¿Dónde estabas?Me he recorrido media academia buscándote.

-Pues es que el profesor Luxord quería revisar unos ejercicios conmigo.¿Pero qué querías que andabas buscándome?

-Pues quería saber si este finde te vas a ir a tu casa

-Pues al final no porque tendría que gastarme el dinero que tengo ahorrado en los billetes de tren y he llamado a mi madre diciéndole que nos vemos en Navidad

-Es que este finde hemos quedado Nami,Olette y yo en ir al centro comercial,¿te vienes?

-¡Si!Tengo que hacer unas cuantas compras,¡pero sobre todo tengo que comprarme ropa!

-Ok pues nos vemos el Sábado a las 10:15 en la entrada de la academia.

Kairi volvió a la habitación cuando abrió la puerta no creía lo que veía,Sora Akashi estaba en su habitación charlando con su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga.

Estalló en furia y no se contuvo.

-¿¡Sora Akashi se puede saber qué haces aquí!?-Gritó Kairi

-Tranqui Kai,vine a hablar contigo pero como vi que no estabas le pregunté a Naminé y me dijo que habías ido un momento a buscar a unas amigas y me quedé a esperarte.-Dijo despreocupadamente Sora

-¿¡Con qué permiso!?

-Con el mío-contestó Naminé en voz baja

-Y ahora si te calmas me gustaría que habláramos fuera.-Habló de nuevo Sora cogiendo a Kairi del brazo.

Salieron de la habitación,Kairi puso los brazos en jarras y con ironía dijo:

-¿Y bien?¿Qué quiere ahora su majestad,Sora,como para estar con un estorbo como yo?

-Verás Kairi...

Sora dudó unos momentos buscando las palabras,pero no había manera no sabía como explicarle a Kairi que lo que dijo Seifer no era verdad sin confesar algo que había ocultado hace mucho tiempo y por desgracia a Kairi se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-Volvió a ironizar Kairi.

-Yo...-Susurró Sora.

-¡Vamos suéltalo!¡No tengo todo el día!-Kairi ya había perdido mucha paciencia y estaba empezando a sentirse furiosa de nuevo.

-Yo...-Fué lo único que dijo Sora antes de que Kairi volviera a su habitación dejándolo allí plantado.

Kairi entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido,se encontró a Naminé sentada en su cama abranzándose las piernas con los brazos y mirando a la suponía que Naminé sospechaba que algo la había pasado con Sora.

-Ka-Kairi...-tartamudeó Naminé-Siento si te...ha molestado que dejara que Sora...te esperase.

-No pasa nada Nami.

-Gracias,pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo.

-No estoy enfada contigo,pero...Naminé Nathaly Suzuya,no dejes entrar a Sora en esta habitación en mi presencia a no ser que sea para hacer un trabajo escolar.

-Ok,pero sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi segundo nombre.

-Ok no te voy a incordiar más con este tema.

-Gracias,pero,¿te ocurre algo con Sora?,es que siempre que esta cerca de nosotras esquivas su mirada y te comportas de un modo que no eres tu.

-Pues...Son solo recuerdos que me atormentan...

-Vamos Kai,dímelo,sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Kairi le contó todo lo sucedido con Sora en el pasado a Naminé,la rubia se iba impresionando más con cada palabra quie iba saliendo de los labios de su amiga,de vez en cuando a Kairi se le escapaba alguna que otra lágrima pero que no dejaba que Naminé lo terminó de contarle todo Naminé estaba boquiabierta,no sabía que decirle a su amiga.

-Bu-bueno...Y-yo creo que deberías escucharle...Puede que vaya a disculparse...

-Si no lo ha hecho en estos años...¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

-Puede que se haya arrepentido...

-Pues ya es tarde,cada uno somos responsables de nuestros actos y si el no piensa antes de actuar de seguro que le irá muy mal en la vida.

-No sé que decirte Kai...

-No hace falta que sufras por mí,bastante tienes tú con tus problemas.

-No te preocupes,-miró su reloj-¡Kai si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a primera hora de la tarde!

-¡Corre!

Las dos cogieron sus libros a toda prisa y salieron corriendo haia su clase,les tocaba literatura con la señorita Quistis,no es que fuera una de esas profesoras estrictas como Leblanc,no le gustaba que te distrajeras de su clase pero no reaccionaba como Leblanc y siempre te ofrecía ayuda,a su manera.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente,Kairi no se había enterado de nada de las clases y por poco se duerme en literatura,si no llega a ser que Naminé la pinchó con el lápiz para que reaccionara se hubiera estrellado contra el pupitre de cabeza.

* * *

Después de que Kairi le dejara plantado en el pasillo y se metiera en su habitación se dirigió al jardín,necesitaba pensar en cómo decirle que las palabras de Seifer era una burda mentira sin sentó en un banco que había cerca de la fuente y se puso a pensar las palabras que le diría la próxima vez que hablara con ella,le dió muchas vueltas,¡jolín n que tuviera que escribir un discurso!-pensó.

Se dirigió a clase,ya que si n se daba prisa llegaría dos horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,no se enteró de nada ya que etsba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando salió de clase seguía en si mismo y no vió por donde iba hasta que chocó con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!No me fijaba por donde iba...-Se disculpó torpemente Sora

-Ya lo he visto-Rió una chica

-¡Selphie!Lo siento.-Se disculpó de nuevo tendiéndola la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No pasa nada.-Sonrió mientras cogía la mano de Sora y este la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿A dónde ibas?-Preguntó Sora

-Pues a ningún sitio en particular...-Respondió Selphie-¿Tienes planes para mañana?

-Em...Pues...No.¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Preguntó de nuevo Sora

-Porque te quería preguntar si quieres ir al centro comercial conmigo y las chicas,puedes invitar a tus amigos.-Sonrió Selphie

-Lo hablaré con los chicos y luego te digo.-Sora le devolvió la sonrisa y se fué a preguntarselo a sus amigos.

Sora fué en dirección a los cuartos de los chicos y de camino se encontró a Riku y a Hayner y les dijoo que lo siguieran a su cuarto,estos le siguieron,cuando llegaron al cuarto de Sora encontraron a Roxas y Pence cerró la puerta y les hizo la propuesta que minutos antes le había hecho Selphie a lo que todos afirmaron enéó de la habitación a buscar a Selphie para confirmarselo y hablar sobre la hora a la que quedarían,la encontró,como de constumbre haciendo de las suyas,estaba subida en un árbol,sentada en una rama tan tranquila mientras muchos alumnos la miraban impresionados y otros indignados.

-¡Ey!¡Selphie!-La llamó Sora desde abajo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Selphie sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Sobre lo de mañana,los chicos me han dicho que estarán encantados de ir.

Al decir esto Selphie se sujetó la falda y bajó de un salto de la rama del árbol con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Ok,mañana en la entrada de la academia a las 10:15,no os retraséis que el centro comercial abre a las 10:30 y tardamos 10 minutos en llegar.

-Ok,iré a decírselo.

De nuevo Sora se dirigió a su habitación en la que todavía se encontraban los chicos.

-Chicos,mañana a las 10:15 en la entrada de la academia,no quieren que nos retrasemos.-Dijo Sora entrando por la puerta.

-Mujeres...-Suspiró Pence

-¿Pero qué chicas van?-Preguntó Hayner.

-Kairi,Naminé,Selphie y Olette.-Enumeró Sora-Son las únicas que conocemos,Yuffie y Xion se van a visitar a sus padres y vuelven el domingo.

-Ok,pues mañana quedamos aquí a las 10:10,¿ok?-Propuso Roxas

-Ok.-Dijeron al unísono

Dicho esto cada uno se fué llendo a su cuarto pensando en el día de mañ y Sora se quedaron solos,Sora se tumbó en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo pensativo,¿qué diria Kairi de que fueran mañana con ellas?-pensó.En eso su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sora qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Roxas

-Nada-Contestó tajante Sora

-Vamos,a los chicos los engañarás pero a tu mellizo no.-Insistía Roxas

-Hum...Cosas del pasado...-Dijo Sora rezando porque su hermano le creyera y le dejara en paz.

-¿Se trata de Kairi?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué habría de tratarse de ella?-Murmuró Sora con cara seria

-No sé...-ironizó Roxas-¿Porque la miras de una manera muy fría y te andas peleando con ella?

-¿¡Cómo sabes mis peleas con ella!?-Exclamó Sora

-Naminé me lo ha contando,me dijo que cuando fuistes a buscarlas el dia del incendio te peleaste con Kairi y que el día que la fusite a buscar para hablar tambien se pelearon en el pasillo.-Dijo Roxas

-Um...¿Bueno y tu desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Naminé?-Preguntó sonriendo pícaramente Sora

-No confundas hermanito,hemos hablado un par de veces y en una de esas veces salió vuestro tema.-Comentó Roxas despreocupadamente

-Bien pero ese tema no te interesa.-Gruñó Sora que estaba harto de esa conversación.

-Ok...-Se rindió Roxas

* * *

Kairi no se creyó una palabra cuando Selphie las dijo a ella,Naminé y las demás que Sora y los chicos irían con ellas mañana al centro comercial,estuvo apunto de cojer de los pelos a Selphie y ahogarla en la piscina de la academia pero por desgracia estaba cerrada.

Contén tu zen,contén tu zen,no ahogues a Selphie...-Pensaba para si misma mientras las otras chicas hablaban.

Cuando todas se fueron,Kairi abrió su armario,no tenía mucha ropa para elegir,a si que al final se decantó por unos vaqueros negros pitillo con unas converse y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con una chaqueta morado oscuro.

-Bonita combinación de colores y prendas-Calificó Naminé

-Gracias-Dijo Kairi-¿Y tú que te vas a poner Nami?

-MmMm...Pues no lo sé,supongo que algo sencillo.-Comentó Naminé

-Ah no,eso si que no,vamos a mirar tu ropa,tiene que estar impresionante-Rió Kairi abriendo el armario de Naminé

El armario de Naminé no era muy distinto al de Kairi en cuanto a cantidad de ropa,había camisetas,pantalones y alguna que otra falda.

-MmMm...Que te podemos poner...-Dudó Kairi

-De verdad Kairi,no hace falta,me pondré algún pantalón con alguna camiseta.-Suplicaba Naminé,sabía que Kairi era muy buena haciendo combinaciones de ropa pero a veces era demasiado...atrevidas.

-A ver...Esto,esto y esto-Concluyó Kairi cogiendo un vaquero ajustado,una camiseta de color rosa pálido sin mangas ni cuello y una chaqueta vaquera de un color más oscuro que el pantalón.

-P-pero Kairi...C-creo que con eso voy a p-pasar frío.-Decía Naminé mientras se estremecía al ver el conjunto que le había escogido Kairi,no era de los peores,Kairi solía vestir de una forma demasiado atrevida para Naminé que solía ir con colores apagados y bastante tapada.

-Vamos Nami,tampoco es tan atrevido,es que tu te quieres vestir como una monja de clausura.-Rió Kairi.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Se quejó Naminé

-Pues demuéstramelo.-La retó Kairi

-Cuando quieras.-Aceptó Naminé.

-Ponte eso mañana.-Sonrió maliciosamente Kairi señalando el conjunto sobre la cama de Naminé.

-Está bien-Suspiró Naminé resignada.

Cogió el conjunto y lo miró de nuevo,no está tan mal-pensó.Lo dejó cuidadosamente en una silla a los pies de su cama y siguieron con el resto del día.

Hablaron con los chicos,dieron una vuelta por la academia,hicieron sus deberes, llegó la noche.

-¡Uah!-Bostezó Kairi-Estoy muerta.

-Yo también,aparte mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto.-Dijo sin mucho ánimo Naminé.

-Vamos no estará tan mal,excepto porque va Sora...Pero en el fondo nos divertiremos-Optimizó Kairi.

Las dos chicas se metieron en sus camas y a los pocos minutos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador a las 8:00

¡BIP BIP BIP!

-Hmm...-Kairi gruñó algo mientras apagaba el despertador de un manotazo.

-Buenos días...-Murmuró Naminé frotándose los ojos medio dormida.

-Buenos días...-Susurró Kairi aún con los ojos cerrados

Kairi fué abriendo los ojos lentamente,vió cómo Naminé cogía la ropa que ella la había elejido la tarde anterior de la silla y seguidamente cogía su albornoz y ropa interior limpia y se dirigía a su bañ se desperezó,recorrió la habitación con su mirada,seguido bostezó y se levantó,cogió la ropa que se iba a poner junto con la ropa interior limpia y el albornoz y se dirigió a su baño.

Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha,la espabiló un poco pero seguía medio dormida,se vistió y se secó el pelo,mientras se peinaba pensó si podría hacerse algún recojido para ir más cómoda,pobró varias formas de recogerse el pelo pero al final decidió dejárselo suelto,como ó a Naminé salir del baño y poco después salió ella,encontró a Naminé sentada en su cama de espaldas a ella terminando de retocar un dibujo de su bloc.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó curiosa Kairi asomando su cabeza por detrás de Naminé .

-¡Ah!¡Kairi!N-no es nadie,tranquila es sólo un boceto.-Contestó nerviosa mientras guardaba su bloc en su mochila.

-Si tu lo dices...-Suspiró Kairi,luego miró a Naminé,la rubia se había puerto la ropa que le había elejido Kairi y se había recojido el pelo en un coleta alta con una preciosa goma de color azul cielo.-Vaya,vaya,pues no te queda mal.

-B-bueno...Si tu lo dices...-Tartamudeó Naminé

Kairi miró la hora,las 8:45.

-Oye Nami,aún nos queda bastante rato,¿por qué no vamos a despedirnos de Yuffie y Xion?-Propuso Kairi

-Ok,de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer.-Sonrió Naminé.

Ambas salieron del cuarto y después de cerrarlo con llave se dirigieron al cuarto de Yuffie y Xion,era la habitación 330 al final del pasillo de la 3ª que Olette y Selphe se estarían vistiendo a si que decidieron no estuvieron en frente de la habitación 330 Naminé llamó con los nudillos a la puerta.

-¡Pase!-Gritó Xion desde dentro.

Naminé abrió la puerta y vió a Xion y a Yuffie guardando ropa en una pequeña bolsa cada una.

-Hola chicas,venimos a despedirnos.-Saludó Naminé

-Muy amable por vuestra parte.-Las sonrió Xion mientras seguía haciendo su bolsa.

-¿A qué hora volvéis el domingo?-Preguntó Kairi

-Pues...A las 7:30,creo,¿no es así Xion?-Dijo Yuffie

-Si,el domingo a las 7:30 estaremos de vuelta.-Afirmó Xion.

-¿Podemos pediros una cosa?-Preguntó suplicante Yuffie

-Claro.-Rió Kairi al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Como vamos a irnos,no podemos llevar las llaves por si nos las olvidamos allí y queríamos dejároslas a vosotras,aparte de que quiero que me vigiléis si las de la limpieza no han encontrado las chuches.-Explicó Yuffie

-O-ok.-Afirmó Naminé un tanto soprendida por uno de los motivos de su amiga.

-Entonces tomad,porque ya nos vamos.-Dijo Xion entregándoles las llaves del cuarto de Yuffie y las suyas.

-No os preocupéis,guardaremos bien las llaves y vigilaremos las chuches.-Rió de nuevo Kairi mientras salía con Naminé de la habitación.

-Ok,pues entonces gracias y hasta pronto.-Se despidió Yuffie meintras se iba con Xion hacia la entrada de la academia.

Kairi y Naminé cerraron la habitación con llave y se dirigieron de nuevo a su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron Kairi miró de nuevo la hora,las ó que Naminé sacaba de nuevo su bloc de dibujo y se ponía a dibujar,a si que decidió no molestarla y fué a ver si Olette y Selphie ya estaban preparadas.

Llamó a la puerta de su habitación pero nadie contestaba,``estarán en el baño arreglándose´´-pensó.A si que se fué a dar una vuelta por la academia,pocos alumnos paseaban por el jardín,lo que a Kairi le encantaba,normalmente no podías pasear con tranquilidad ya que siempre había algún alumno que te sentó en un banco enfrente de la estatua y se puso a mirarla fijamente,se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y frunció un poco el ceño mientras seguía mirando la ó su reloj de pulsera,las 9:40,mejor iba volviendo,aun le quedaban 30 minutos pero decidió volver a la habitación,entró y vió que Naminé seguía tan contenta dibujando,cogió su MP4 y se tumbó en su cama,desués de un rato de quedó adormecida,abrió los ojos lentamente y miró la hora por 4 vez en ese día.¡Las 10:05!Olette y Selphie aún no las habían llamado y Kairi no quería llegar tarde a si que fué de nuevo a buscarlas.

-Oye Nami,adelántate voy a buscar a Selphie y a Olette.-Se apresuró a decir mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ok.-Afirmó Naminé mientras guardaba su bloc y cogía el dinero que iba a llevar.

Kairi fué a paso ligero al cuarto de Olette y de Selphie,llamó,mejor dicho aporreó la puerta y Olette abrió,Kairi entró de golpe y miró a ambos lados de la habitación.

-¿Aún no estáis listas?-Preguntó Kairi

-Yo sí-Contestó Olette quien ya estaba vestida con unos vaqueros cortos con una camiseta de media manga de color gris además de unas botas blancas sin tacón.

-¡Selph!¿¡Aún no estás lista!?-Volvió a preguntar una irritada Kairi.

-¡Ya voy!-Gritó desde el baño Selphie.

******************

Sora y su hermano ya estaban en la entrada de la academia,habían llegado 5 minutos antes de la hora Roxas miraba algunos mensajes de su móvil Sora pensaba en la vista que había tenido en uno de sus paseos matutinos.

FLASHBACK

Sora estaba tranquilamente paseando por el jardín cuando vió a una figura familiar sentada en un banco al otro lado de la estatua.-¡Kairi!-pensó,la joven pelirroja estaba sentada en un banco mirando la estatua,parece ser que le vió al otro lado ya que frunció un poco el ceñ miró su reloj y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Sora!¡Roxas!-Gritaba una chica de pelo rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-Hola Naminé-Saludó Roxas-¿Cómo estás?

-Aún un poco dormida,-rió-¿y vosotros?

-Bien-Dijeron al unísono.

-¿No han llegado aún los demás?-Preguntó Naminé mirando a ambos lados

-No,¿y las demás?-Cuestionó Sora

-Pues...Kairi dijo que iba a buscar a Selphie y a Olette ya que se estaban retrasando un poco.-Dijo Naminé

Después de unos 10 minutos Riku y Hayner llegaron,al parecer Pence no iba a ir ya que había hecho un cambio de planes y debía quedarse en la és de que se saludaran todos y Riku hiciera un par de comentarios sobre lo bien que se llevan Roxas y Naminé llegaron las chicas.

-¿Dónde estábais?-Preguntó Riku

-Hum...Bueno...Je je tuvimos un pequeño problema-rió nerviosamente Olette

-No era un pequeño problema,era un problemón.-se quejó Selphie.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Hayner

-Pues hazte una idea de Selphie corriendo por toda la habitación gritando que no sabía que ponerse.-Rió Kairi

-Mujeres...-Suspiró Riku.

-¿Bueno,nos vamos?A este paso van a abrir antes de que lleguemos.-Comentó Naminé mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Si-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Se dirgieron al centro comercial,llegaron 5 minutos antes de que abrieran,los chicos se pusieron cerca de la puerta mientras que las chicas se apartaron un poco.

-No os conviene que estéis tan cerca de la puerta-Advirtió Olette

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Sora

-A no ser que queráis acabar arrollados por Selphie...-Rió Kairi

-No pasa nada.-Sonrió despreocupado Sora.

Selphie miraba la puerta fijamente,-parece una maniaca de las compras-pensó Sora,al final decidió apartarse un poco,advirtió a Roxas por lo bajo y dejaron a Riku y Hayner ahí.

-5...4...3...-Empezó la cuenta atrás Naminé

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Riku

Naminé señaló a Selphie,estaba en posición de carrera y echaba fuego por los ojos,Riku sobresaltado se quitó de ahí seguido de Hayner.

-2...1...0-Terminó la cuenta atrás Naminé,en eso las puertas de centro comercial se abrieron y Selphie echó a correr dentro mientras gritaba:

-¡Bershka,Dolce & Gabbana,Stradivarius esperadme!-Gritó emocionada Selphie mientras echaba a correr.

Sora y los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos,hace unos minutos Selphie estaba tan tranquila mirando la puerta y en menos de dos milésimas de segundo se había puesto en posición de carrera y había echado a correr hacia el interior del centro echó a andar en dirección a las tiendas en las que había ido Selphie.

-¿Qué son esos nombres que ha mencionado Selphie?-Preguntó Hayner

-¿No sabes los qué son Bershka,Dolce & Gabbana ni Stradivarius?-Se sorprendió Olette,Hayner negó con la cabeza en eso Olette sonrió maliciosamente,cogió a Hayner del brazo y dijo-No importa si no sabes que son,ven yo te lo enseño.-Y dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a las tiendas.

-Pobre Hayner...-Se compadeció Kairi

-¿Qué le va a ocurrir?-Preguntó un poco asustado Roxas

-Pues que va a acabar muerto,cuando Olette empieza a comprar no hay quien la pare.-Rió Naminé

-¿Vosotras no sois así,verdad?-Preguntó Sora más pálido que un fantasma,aunque conocía a Kairi nunca la había visto ir de compras.

Kairi y Naminé se miraron mientras sonreían maliciosamente,luego miraron a los mellizos que estaban más blancos que la leche,Kairi echó una risita y en eso los gemelos hicieron un intento de echar a correr.

-Tranquilos,no somos así,si compramos algo compramos poco.-Rió Kairi

-Uff-suspiró Sora-Por un momento me veía transformado en un burro de carga.

-Pero el que no seamos como Olette no significa que no nos guste comprar,vamos-Dijo Naminé corriendo en dirección a las tiendas.

Kairi,Sora y Roxas la siguieron cuando llegaron la verdad es quedaron pasmados,en cuanto entraron a la tienda vieron a Selphie corriendo como loca por todas las tiendas cogiendo todo tipo de prenda que fuera de su también estaba comprando pero con más calma.

-¿Selphie crees que vas a poder pagar todo eso?-Preguntó Naminé

-Tranquila mis padres me han dado un tarjeta de crédito y me han dicho que puedo gastar lo que yo quiera-Rió Selphie mostrando una tarjeta de color azul.

-Bueno pues a comprar.-Sonrió Kairi llendo a ver unos pantalones.

Después de un rato de Olette probarse ropa y Selphie comprar media tienda fueron a comer a un restaturante de la 3ª planta.

-Parece mentira que hayas podido comprarte casi tres tiendas por solo 10.000 platines-Comentó sorprendido Hayner a Olette que llevaba más de 10 bolsas con ropa.

-Olette sabe hacer negocios.-Rió Selphie

-Seguro que tu te has gastado todo el presupuesto de la tarjeta,¿o me equivoco?-Preguntó divertida Naminé

-Pues...me queda bastante dinero la verdad,porque aparte de la tarjeta tengo mis ahorros-Rió de nuevo Selphie mostrando su cartera

-¿¡Selphie ha ahorrado!?O es un milagro o se avecina el apocalipsis.-Exclamó Kairi

-No os sorprendáis,Selphie derrocha dinero como nadie-Sonrió Olette

-Mujeres...-Suspiró Riku que había hecho de burro de carga de Selphie durante el rato que estuvieron comprando-¡Ay!-Se quejó ya que Selphie le propinó una patada en la espinilla.

Llegaron al restaturante y se sentaron en una mesa,dejaron las bolsas a un lado y se pusieron a conversar.

-¿Tendréis dinero ahorrado no?-Preguntó Naminé a los chicos

-Nosotros sí-Afirmaron Hayner y Riku

-Yo también-Siguió Roxas-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tendréis que compraros un traje para la fiesta de fin de curso.-Rió maliciosamente Olette-Aunque este año que la academia se ha vuelto mixta se volverá el baile de fin de curso.

-¿¡Quééééé!?-Gritaron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

-Yo no iré-Dijo Sora frunciendo el ceño

-Tendrás que ir,el año pasado Yuffie se negó a ir porque tendría que ponerse un vetido y Maléfica por poco la tiene que sacar de los pelos y no duda en hacerlo.

-Pues ya encontraremos alguna forma de faltar-Rio maliciosamente Hayner

Hablaron durante mucho rato,sobre las clases,sobre gustos musicales...Era la primera vez desde que entró en la academia que Sora se sentía a gusto con Kairi,estaba sentado en frente de ella y todos mantenían un amena conversación,pero de todas formas tenía que arreglar el malentendido que ese maldito de Seifer creó.Lo tenía decidido,cuando estuvieran en la academia hablaría con ella.

Después de otro rato de hablar,fueron a dar otra vuelta por el centro comercial,los chicos compraron algún videojuego y Selphie y Olette se comparon entre las dos como unos 8 perfumes.

Estaban en el jardín de la academia,eran ya las 7:45,estaban hablando cuando Kairi dijo:

-Estoy muy cansada,creo que me voy a la habitación a tumbarme un rato-Dijo mientras cogía sus bolsas y se iba en dirección a su habitación

En eso Sora se levantó de un bote y fué hacia Kairi.

-¿Te ayudo?-La preguntó amablemente

-Como quieras-Contesto fríamente Kairi,en ese momento quería haberle gritado que no necesitaba su ayuda pero los demás estaban cerca y si decía eso se iban a enterar de que algo pasaba entre ellos dos.

Sora cogió dos bolsas y Kairi llevó las otras llegaron a la puerta de su habitación Kairi dejó las bolsas en el suelo y sacó la llave,Sora dejó las bolsas dentro y dijo:

-Me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo que supuestamente te dijo Seifer

-¿Otra vez?No tengo nada de que hablar,Siefer me dejó muy claro como eras.

-Pero Kairi,¿me crees de verdad capaz de decir algo así?

-Nunca te creí capaz de decir eso,pero Seifer me abrió los ojos,fuí tan tonta...

-¡Pero Kairi,Seifer te mintió!

-¿Qué motivos tenía el para mentirme?

-¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta!?Seifer está coladito por tí y no soportaba verme cerca de ti,¡por eso lo dijo!

-Deja de mentir Sora,olvida tus palabras porque no tengo intención de seguir escuchándote.

Y sin más Kairi le cerró la puerta en las narices.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.


End file.
